Ava's Story
by harlequin rin
Summary: 100 years ago, in the air nomads lived an airbender named Ava. She tells her story about growing up in the eastern air temple and how she to learned to know the avatar.


Ok don't own avatar blah blah

First Fanfiction!!! First chapter is kind of confusing working on a second one but exams are getting in the the way.

Ava is my own character, please don't steal her.

Constructive crit is welcomed, just please don't bash me.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"My story is a long one." She said darkly, with no expression on her face. She, of course had meant to do this, to keep her face still, like solid stone. But this was how she looked most of the time. Her painful life had sucked most of the happiness, and sorrow from her, her life had sucked away her feelings.

"I have time." He laughed wickedly. She didn't really know how she even wound up here, usually she was more careful then to wander around this region. She wondered why he was so fascinated in her. His beady eyes moved back and forth following her every breath. She knew he was thinking about taking her face. She didn't even know if that was possible, if it was Koh would know. What an interesting face to add to his collection, she thought, her face. She took a deep sigh with careful hesitation, the only way she could get out of here was to tell him her story.

"Ok I'll tell you." She said. The face of Koh smiled.

"How interesting, the story of Ava."

---

"Ava!" Yelled Suniti dashing through the corridors of the Eastern Air Temple with her friends. Ava was watching the bisons soar through the air. Ava's bison, Maja was they shyest of all the bisons, she would often trail behind the rest of the bisons, never interacting with any of them. Ava liked to watch over Maja, just to make sure she wasn't being excluded, almost like a doting mother.

"Ava!" Suniti was becoming even more impatient screaming Ava's name loudly, causing the sisters to shush at her. Ava turned around as she heard her name. There stood four little girls with Suniti proudly in front of them, they all seemed to be huffing. Ava rolled her eyes, she didn't really have the energy to deal with five little girls.

"What do you want?" Ava sighed. Suniti's eyes widened. This couldn't be good, thought Ava. Suniti was very troublesome and often came up with ridiculous shenanigans.

"Show everyone your _trick_!" Suniti whispered emphasizing the last word. Ava knew exactly what she was talking about but grimaced her teeth and decided to act stupid.

"What trick?" Ava asked. Hopefully Suniti might forget about it.

"The bird trick!" Suniti said excitingly. Of course, thought Ava, Suniti doesn't forget anything. "We all want to learn it!" All the girls jumped in excitement. Ava shook her head, she grabbed Suniti's shawl and pulled her aside.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to tell anyone?" Ava said, gritting her teeth. Suniti looked a bit frightened so Ava loosened her grip.

"I couldn't help it." Suniti said, looking down, ashamed. "It was such a neat trick." Ava let go of Suniti completely and turned her back on her.

"It's not a trick, it's a form of airbending. And I don't know if I'm even allowed to use it." Ava said. She looked into the bright day sky, and felt the wind caress her face. Suniti stood swaying on her feet looking anxious.

"So you really can't show us?" Suniti said. Ava thought about it, what really was the harm in showing it to them?

"Alright." Said Ava turning around. "But I'm not going to teach you how to do it, it could be dangerous and you can't tell anybody!" Ava said sternly. Suniti beamed and grinned happily.

"Really? Really?" Suniti smiled. She called all of her friends over.

Ava took the girls to the third mountain of the onto the bison ledge, where all of the bisons were kept over night, here Ava and the girls would be out of sight.

"Why do we have to go here to do this?" A young girl named Lina asked. Ava sighed maybe she shouldn't of done this, but no she came all this way and she wasn't going back.

"Because," Ava said. "I don't even know if I'm allowed to do this." All the girls gasped except Suniti, who was looking smug.

"But we could-" A girl started. Ava knew where the rest of that sentence was going.

"We won't get in trouble, now do you want to see my _trick_ or not?" Ava asked smiling. All the girls squealed in excitement. Ava stood in stance and focus all of her energy. She felt the air circling around her, around her body. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Ava circled all the air around her tight to her body, this was the tricky part, getting the wings to form. She moved the air to her arms and locked it tight so it couldn't escape, she did the same with the other arm, then she stretched out the air and formed giant like bird wings. All the girls mouths dropped, even Suniti who had already seen it before.

"Are those-" Lina started.

"Wings." Suniti said in amazement. Ava jumped of the ledge and soared into the sky, this was so much better than a glider. The wings were an extension of herself she was flying, she was soaring through the sky. She did twists and turns and ariels to please all of the little girls who were squealing and waving to Ava as she flew through the air, like an actual bird.

"Ava!" She heard someone yelled her name. But it wasn't any of the girls it was an older voice. It was Sister Iio waving Ava down, she looked serious and strict. Horrified, Ava stopped airbending immediately, only after realizing she was plummeting to the ground. A wave a shock came over Ava, she began to get nervous and try to airbend but fumbled. Then a huge gush of air came from underneath and carried her back to the ledge. Sister Iio had saved her from falling to her death. Ava landed back onto the ledge and gasped, panting heavily. She had never endured something so frightening in her entire life. She looked up to Sister Iio, she looked relieved but she also kept her lips tight together.

"Alright girls, go back to the corridors, I will talk with you all later." The girls scurried off like rats, Suniti turned around and mouthed "good luck". Ava sunk her head low. She knew she was in for it.

"Ava, you are coming with me." Sister Iio said sternly. Ava rise slowly and followed Sister Iio.


End file.
